Lost in Time
by SimplySachi
Summary: What happens when you wake up with no memory? When your forced into the Akatsuki? When your "real" friends find you? Can you trust them?What happens when you are Lost in Time?
1. Chapter 1 Filler

_Lost in Time_  
_This is my first fanfic please be gentle :)_  
_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the charecters in this story except for my OCC.!_

_"What are we but puppets in the hands of fate?"-Sachi_

_

* * *

_

"It is time, my lord." Came a voice from the shadows.  
"15 years already? Hmn, seems like only yesterday."  
"Time flies...when your having fun." The voice said with a smirk.  
"Very well. Bring me Itachi."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Itachi walked in and bowed in front of the dark figure.  
"I have an important mission for you Itachi."  
"Give me the details and I shall find Kisame and leave at once." Itachi stood up.  
"I don't think you'll be needing Kisame for this one. It's just a simple...pick up mission." He smirked.  
"If it was so simple why not get someone weaker to do it. Like Deidara?" Itachi growled.

-Some where over the rainbow-  
-AAACCHHUU-

"Seems like someone is speaking of you Deidara." Sasori said quietly.  
"Probably about my awesome exploding art no doubt, yeah!"  
"You call that art?" Sasori said blankly," Art is timeless. Not explosive."  
"Don't get me started, yeah!"

-Back to Itachi-

"I'm sending you, and that is final."The voice spatted out.  
"Yes, my lord"

* * *

_Only a few more feet and I should see the package. What's so important about this package anyways?_

-Flashback-

"I understand that you used to have a little brother that you once cared for dearly." Leader-Sama asked.  
"That is correct." Leader-Sama smiled. "Excellent. That is why I am selecting you for this mission. When you pick up the package I want you to handle it with much care."  
"Understood, Leader-Sama"

-End of flashback-

_What does Sasuke have to do with this?_ Itachi was knocked out of his train of thought when he saw the clearing ahead of him. _I sense chackra. I better keep an eye out. _  
He stepped into the clearing. There was something laying on the grass a few feet infront of him. "Is that...a cocoon?" He walked towards it and knelled down. _This must be the package. The chakra is coming from it. Maybe a puppet?_ It was short and slender. Itachi sighed,"Whatever it is I have to bring it back in perfect condition." He pick up the cocoon and started to head back.

* * *

_This thing is light_. Itachi looked down at the cocoon in his hands. _Why is there chackra coming from it_? He stopped._ There's someone else here...three ninjas._ He jumped into a bush for cover. A few minutes later three ninjas jumped out of the trees. "Where d he go! He was just here." A man with pinkish hair complained loudly. There chackra isn't that powerful. I'll be able to handle them easily. "Shut up already! You've been complaining ever since we left that thing in the clearing!" A girl with blond hair yelled and the pink haired male. "Can you blame me! He didn't pay us! He just grabbed it and left!" Itachi looked at the cocoon. Are they talking about this? "Fools! Shut up both of you! He's hiding in the bushes." A third males voice came form a black haired man. "What?" The blond and pink haired both exclaimed. Itachi walked out of the bushed, "I wasn't hiding. Simply Observing." He told them. The three ninjas noticed the cocoon in his hands. "Hey! You owe us money for that!" The pink haired man pointed at it. "Oh really?" Itachi said blankly. "Yes really! this orange haired man told us you would take care of us if we delivered that thing to the clearing!" The black haired ninja said to Itachi. _Take care._ " Yes, I'll take care of you." Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. They were all down on the ground in seconds. _Yeah, I took care of you three._ He walked away leaving the bodies of the three ninjas unconscious on the floor.

_I should rest._ Itachi stopped and set the cocoon against a tree trunk. _Leader-Sama never said I couldn't take a look at you. _Itachi reached his hand out and took hold of the bandange at the top of the cocoon. He slowly started to unravel it. _Is that hair?_ He kept going and suddenly stopped. "What the! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

_haha the dreaded cliff hanger :)_  
_What could make Itachi say that? read on and find out!_  
_Sorry it's so short __  
_the next post will be longer promise!_  
_Well how was it?_  
_Good? Bad?_  
_leave a comment if I should continue :)_  
_Love Sachi_


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling with Mr Rude

_Lost in Time_

_Yay! Post number two! :)_

_I know I just posted yesterday, but I already _

_had like five posts written before I made a Fanfiction. _

_:)_

_So I'll just upload them all._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto_

_But I do own my occ character and this story plot :)_

_Enjoy :D_

_

* * *

_

_A-a girl!_

_Same hair, same face, same everything! But...she died_

_years ago. _Itachi stared at the unconscious girl in front of him.

_But maybe__**. **_Itachi's hand reached for the girls cheek.

_Maybe it is her. _His hand cupped the girl's

squeezed her eyes and started to open them.

He pulled his hand away.

-Common Pov-

_It's..it's so bright...Whose touching me? _

I opened my eyes to find red eyes staring back at me. The

man's face looked blank for a second which was soon changed to

disappointment and then anger. "Who are you?" I asked him. I didn't

even mean to. It just kinda...came out. He stared at me for a few

more seconds.

_It can't be her. She has lifeless black eyes. Kohana had sparkling _

_blue eyes._

_What's with this guy?_ I thought to myself as I looked down. "What the!"

I was tied up from my toes to my shoulders. "Why am I tied up!"

"I found you that way." The man answered coldly.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." _Uchiha?_ "I am taking you to the akatsuki

headquarters."

"Why?" I started to panic even more. "What's your name?"

He asked me angrily and ignoring my question. Better not make him angry.

"My name is..." _I-I can't remember my name! Wait a minute...I can't _

_remember anything._ "Well?" He sounded impatient. Really impatient.

"I...don't remember." I looked down unable to look at him. _He's_

_really intimidating. _" I'm sorry."

"How pathetic. Whatever go back to sleep."

He started to walk away. "Wait! Aren't you going to untie me!"

He stopped and turned his head back. "Now why would I do that? Good night,

and stop talking. Your voice is annoying." _My voice's..annoying? _

_

* * *

_

-Later that night-

_Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? _I've been thinking for what

seemed like days, but probably were just hours. _And Itachi Uchiha?_

_Why does that name seem so familiar? Why can I remember that name_

_but not my own!_ Every time I said that name a picture of

a boy pops in my head. He couldn't be older then had those

same red same lines.

_Hmn, I wonder what I look like?_ From the hair dangling in my face

I could tell I had black hair. That's all I could see.

My eyelids started to get heavy with each blink I took. I stared at the fire

trying to stay awake. I stared at the fire till I couldn't see it anymore.

_Finally, I thought she would never fall asleep. _

Itachi had been watching her for hours._ She looks identical to her..._

-Morning-

I woke up to wind blowing in my face. I could hear leaves the rustling

and the sound of jumping. I looked up and saw Itachi's face, trees

passing by quickly behind him. I tried to move, but couldn't. I was still tied up.

"It-" I stopped. _ Right, my voice is annoying. _Itachi heard me though. He looked down

at me. "What is it?" "N-nothing..." I whispered. "Hn," Was all he said and looked forward again.

I opened my mouth again, but closed it quickly. _My voice is annoying._

"I suggest you not talk until we get there." _Her voice sounded so much like hers. It_

_hurts._ Itachi thought as he kept moving forward.

* * *

-Two days later-

_Wow! This guy can run fast and long!_ He has been running none stop for two days now.

I looked up at him. He didn't bother to look down. He hasn't looked at me since we

had our "talk". I looked forward. _I wonder how much longer_ _till we get to wherever we are going._

Itachi stopped suddenly. "Why'd you stop?"

He ignored me...again. Itachi set me on the ground slowly. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see why your so special that Pain sent me to get you." He untied me.

_Finally! I can move! Should I run? Is it worth it..._ I decided it was. I stood up looked at him for

a moment. I turned my head to the clearing behind me. " Don't even think about

running." Itachi leaned closer into my ear. "Cause I'll catch you." He sent shivers down my

spine. He just smirked. _Well at least he has more than one emotion._ He backed up. "Hit me with all you got."

_Is this guy crazy!_ I looked down at my fist and clenched it. _I guess I should listen to him._

I took a deep breathe and charged at him with all I had. Which apparently wasn't much at

all cause I didn't even make it one step before I tumbled and headed for the ground.

I closed my eyes ready for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes to see I was

in Itachi's arms yet again.

"Figures." Was all he said. "I'm sorry..." I whispered quietly. He just jumped into a tree and started running again.

_It's been a few hours. Where are we going!_

"We're here." I was surprised to hear his voice. I looked up at him. He was looking forward.

I followed his stare to see a giant bolder in front of us. "Um, where exactly is here?"

"Hn." Itachi lifted his hand. On his finger was a ring that had the word Hate on it.

The boulder in front of us started to shake, then it was lowered into the water.

_Woah._ Itachi moved forward. "Wait. We're going in a cave?" "Be quiet."

* * *

_I tried to make it longer :)_

_Hope you like it! _

_Please review! :)_

_I'll post the next chapter soon!  
_

_Love Sachi.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Sachi Shizu? Why that name?

_Lost in Time_

_Post number 3!_

_Sorry it took me a while. My brother told me I should take my time with this one. _

_Why? I have no idea :D_

_anyways please enjoy and review!  


* * *

_

It was dark inside the cave. Really dark. If I were to hold my hand in front of my face I wouldn't be able to see it. "Um, Itachi?" "Be quiet."

_He's not very friendly._ Suddenly a light went on. It was dull, but at least now I'm able to see things. It looked just like an average cave to me.

"Itachi my man! It's about time you got back!" Came a voice out of no where. Suddenly a blond man appeared in front of us. "Un, whose this adorable

little creature?" "Deidara." Was all Itachi said. " Itachi! You shouldn't be making such a face when your carrying such a beautiful young lady." Deidara

said, " I'm sorry Hun are you okay? Hmn, what's your name?" There it was again..the name question. "I-I..don't know." I quietly answered.

"Well that's no good un!" He said with a sigh. "Deidara..." A red headed boy came out of the shadows with a plant like creature walking behind him.

"Why are you making so much-" The red headed boy stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. " What is it Sasori?" The plant like creature asked the

red headed boy whose name I'm guessing is Sasori. "Look." He pointed at me. The plant creature looked at me and a shocked expression

came over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a bellowing laugh. Everyone turned to look towards the entrance

except for Itachi. He just took a deep breathe and looked annoyed.

"Sasori, I got what you asked for!" A voice yelled from behind. I tried to look over Itachi's shoulder. What I saw honestly scared the living crap

out of me. There stood a man who looked like a shark. Little eyes, blue skin, gills, shark teeth, everything! And to scare me even more he was holding

a dead carcass of a shark! There was blood leaking out of gashes in its sides. I felt like I was going to puke at any moment." HAHA! Here you

go Sasori! One Shark Carcass!" The shark man threw the real shark I'm guessing towards us. I shuddered when I heard it's lifeless body hit the ground.

I guess Itachi noticed my reaction towards the shark and the shark man because he held me a little tighter.

" Kisame! I remember telling you not to cause any damage to the outer skin! You expect me to work with that! It's all cut up!" Sasori yelled at the shark

man, Kisame. "Well then why don't you go underwater and get one yourself!" Kisame bellowed. Sasori picked up the dead shark." This will do." And dragged it

away. "Yo, Zetsu! I saw some man eating plants on my way back. I found your parents!" He bellowed again. "Watch yourself Kisame." The plant guy

sneered. Kisame just laughed. He then noticed us. "Itachi your back! Oi, whose the girl?" He walked up to us and poked my cheek. I pulled

my head back as far as I could. "No one to you. Is Pain in his usual place?" "Duh." Deidara said rolling his eyes. Itachi turned his back to everyone and

walked straight up to a wall. He put me down. For a second I thought about running, but when I turned around I saw that everyone was staring at us.

Well at me really. I looked back at Itachi who had lifted his hand again and I saw his ring glowing. The wall in front of us started to shake and lowered

itself. Itachi picked me up again. " I can walk you know." I told him quietly. He just replied with a "Hn." As usual. Right when he took one step forward

Deidara yelled. " Hey Itachi! I'll go with you, yeah!" He jogged up to us and gave me a smile. _He seemed...friendly?_ "I'd prefer that you didn't." Itachi

glared at him. Deidara smirked at him and replied. " Now you know that I have never listened to you before, so what makes you think I'm going to

start now? Hm?" He stuck his tongue out at Itachi. "Do you want to lose that tongue?" Itachi growled at him. "No, but if I do I have two extras right here."

He lifted up his hand and there were two mouths on the palms of his hand. They smiled at us. _What the heck! Everyone here is just plain...odd._

Apparently my face made a disgusted look cause Itachi and Deidara were staring at me. "Not used to weird huh?" Deidara laughed. " Well you better

soon sweet heart." We walked into the cave and once inside the wall behind us closed.

* * *

-Outside the wall-

"Hmn, It's time already?" Kisame asked as he watched the closing wall. "It seems so." Zetsu replied quietly as he walked away. "Things just got a lot more

interesting around here." Sasori said walking out of the shadows. "Hahah! You got that right!" Kisame laughed loudly. "Hey so what are you going to do with

that shark?" Kisame faced Sasori. "What else? Make a puppet of course. It's going to be...a true work of art." He smiled. Kisame just stared at him. "You are

a weird one."

* * *

-Inside the wall..I guess-

"It's about time you got here." A blue haired women said glaring at us. "You better hurry, he's getting very..impatience." She then turned her attention to

Deidara. " And what are you doing here!" She snapped at him. "Hehe, I'm here to accompany my man Itachi and little Miss No Name here." He smiled.

_Little Miss No Name... Suites me...I guess._ "Well, leave." She said bluntly. "Just let me go with them Konan!" Deidara gave her a puppy dog look.

"Do you want Leader-Sama to get angry?" She hissed at him. "Of course not!" "Then leave!" She pointed towards the wall. "Fine...jerk." Deidara mumbled

as he headed towards the door..er well wall actually. "What was that!" She questioned him. "Nothing!" Deidara walked faster. The blue haired girl

just growled. "Why are you still here! Hurry!" She yelled at Itachi and pointed to the opposite wall. _Note to self. Don't mess with her...Well actually..._

_don't mess with any of them. _ "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Itachi asked irritated. "Well for one-" "Itachi! Get in here!" An assertive voice

yelled from the darkness. "Hmn, better not keep him waiting any longer." She smirked. Itachi growled and walked into the darkness till we came to a wall. Itachi

did the whole hand thing again.

Once inside Itachi took a step forward. "Stop. Set her down." Itachi put me down gently. "Come here." I hesitated for a moment. I looked up at Itachi. He glared

at me as if saying hurry. I looked forward. I couldn't really see anything. "Come on!" The voice yelled. I jumped a little and took a step forward. "Closer." He

sounded angrier. I walked slowly until I heard him say stop. "Hmn, what is your name?" I took a deep breathe. "I don't know." "Where are you from?" He asked

again. I replied with the same answer. _Perfect_. Pain thought to himself. "Interesting. Well since you don't seem to remember anything I will give you a name and a home.

Your name shall be Sachi Shizu, and your home shall be here. Your family will be the Aakatsuki, understand?" For some reason I became angry. _Who does this guy think _

_he is! What gives him the right to make these decisions for me! _I clenched my fists and looked down. "I understand." I was in no position to argue with him anyways.

I guess that name is better than having no name. " Itachi shall watch over you and if he is not around one of the other members shall watch you. You are to never be alone

under any circumstances." He took a pause. "That is until you are properly trained, of course." _Trained? Trained in what?_ "You are to address me as my lord or Leader-sama.

Understood?" "Yes." I mumbled."What was that!" He snapped at me. "I-I mean, Yes Leader-sama!" "Good. Now leave. I need to speak to Itachi." I stood there for a second,

but quickly turned around and walked past Itachi. I stopped. _Where do I go?_ I looked around nervously. Itachi seemed to understand and lifted his hand towards the wall and it

lowered."Wait outside." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked outside. Once outside the wall closed. I let go of my breathe that I was holding onto the entire time. I sighed and

looked up. To my surprise...well not really, but Deidara was there smiling. "Hey No Name! How'd it go in there?" "Um, good I guess. I have a name. Well he gave me a name anyways."

I looked down. "Hmn, really? Well lets hear it, yeah!" "Sachi Shizu." He laughed at me. "I like it! But it doesn't suit you." He laughed some more. "How so?" I asked him confused.

"Well Sachi means blessed or lucky which you are not considering your situation, and Shizu means silent. And you aren't quiet since you are talking to me." He smirked. "I guess

you're right." I laughed. "Lets go meet everyone else, yeah!" He cheerfully said. He started to walk away expecting me to follow him. " I can't!" He stopped walking and turned to face me.

" And why not?" " He, er, I mean Leader-Sama said Itachi is to watch over me, and that I am never to be left alone." He smirked. "Yes but he also said that if Itachi was not able to watch

you another member would. Which I am by the way." "How'd you-" He cut me off. "I was listening at the door the whole time." He walked towards me.

"Plus, I'm going to leave either way. That means you'll be left alone which is a big no-no." He smirked again. " So how can we fix that? Oh I know! You can come with me! Which means

you won't be alone." He held his arm out for me. I thought for a second._ He did have a point. _"Well, I guess you can't argue with that logic!" I laughed and walking towards him and looping

my arm around his. "Hey! You're short, un!" "What?" _I'm short?_ I was. There was a big height difference. "So..." I looked down. "Hahaha!" He laughed at my replay and started to drag me

to who knows where.

* * *

-With Itachi-

"What is on your mind, Itachi?" Pain asked. "Nothing." " Yes there is. Could it be the shocking resemblance between Sachi and your dear cousin, Kohana?" Itachi stiffened at the mention of

her name. " I can assure you that she died years ago by the hands of Orochimaru. He even used her body." Pain smirked. "Yes I know. He told me himself once I joined the Akatsuki."

Itachi hated Orochimaru with a passion. "Good, I want you to watch over Sachi as if she was a sister to you. If anything happens to her it's on your head." " I understand, Leader-sama."

Itachi looked down. Pain smiled. "Good. You are dismissed." He bowed and walked out.

Once outside Itachi looked around for Sachi. He didn't find her anywhere. _Where is she!_ He growled in his head. _I'm in charge of her for a few minutes and she already disobeys!  
_

_

* * *

_

_What you guys think?_

_Good? Bad?_

_I tried to make the characters have more emotion. :)_

_Hope it shows. _

_Please review!_

_Love Sachi._

_((I like the name Sachi so I gave the OCC my nickname!:D))  
_


	4. Chapter 4: My VERY odd new family

_Lost in Time_

_Please enjoy and review!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! But I do own my OCC and this story plot! _

_

* * *

_

As we walked down the dark corridor Deidara and I were arm in arm. "Deidara, where are we going?" I looked up at him. "We are going to the common room, yeah!" He replied cheerfully. "The common room? What's that?" "It's were we lounge around and do whatever when we aren't on missions." _Missions? _"What are missions?" He stared at me dumbfounded. "You're kidding right?" I shook my head no. He kept staring at me like I was stupid. "What?" "Nothing. you really have no memory do you?" He frowned. I looked down, "No...I'm sorry." "Hey, hey! No need to apologize! It's not your fault, yeah!" He lifted my chin with his hand. "You'll get your memory back no time. I guarantee it!" He gave me a big toothy smile. I returned the smile. _He's...so confident._ "Come on, we're almost there!"

We stood in front of a door. A real door this time not a wall. "You ready?" He smiled down at me. "Um..." I shifted my feet and played with my fingers. I could hear talking and laughing coming from behind the door. _So everyone is in there. My new family. How am I suppose to act? What if they don't want me here?_ "Hmn, what's wrong Sachi?" _They probably won't like me. I'm not one of them. They all probably have something different about them. Like Deidara with his hands, Fish boy with his face, and the plant guy. _"Sachi?" _What if they are like Itachi? Cold and bitter. They are probably going to think my voice is annoying! _"Earth to Sachi!" Deidara shouted in my face. "What?" I blinked looking up at him. "Sheesh, finally! I've been saying your name for who knows how long." Deidara sighed taking a step back. "You have?" He nodded. "Uh yeah. You just stood there looking down biting your nails." He laughed. I then noticed the finger in my mouth. My finger. I pulled it away and I could feel the heat of embarrassment rushing to my face. "Sorry! I was..uh just thinking." "Hmn, thinking about what?" He peered down at me. "Nothing!" I looked away. "No, it was something! Come on tell me!" Deidara poked my side. I jumped back "No it was nothing really!" I laughed. "Seems like someone is ticklish! If you don't tell me I'm going to have to make you." He grinned evilly. My eyes widened. _He wouldn't!_ Oh but he would. He lunged at me grabbing me and tickling my sides. "No...stop it!" I said between laughs. "Tell me and I'll stop!" He tickled my sides faster. I couldn't stop laughing. Tears were about to pour down my face. My stomach ached for a break. I laughed more, "Okay! Okay! Just stop!" He smirked and let me go. My laughs stopped and I bent over to catch my breathe. "Well?" Deidara asked smiling. I took a deep breathe and straightened my back. " It's just..." I looked away from his gaze." What if they don't...like me?" He chuckled. Those chuckles soon turned into a stream of loud laughs. My face turned bright red. "How is that funny?" I questioned him. "I'm sorry, it's just...are you seriously worried if they don't like you? Like seriously?" He laughed some more. "Yeah, that's why I asked." I was getting angry with him. _I don't see how this is so funny!_ "I'm being completely serious here!" Some of my anger leaked into my voice. "Oie, relax! I just think it's funny... I mean you have no memory what so ever, and you're worrying about what they are going to think about you?" He chuckled some more. _He has a point. _I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. "You're right." I lowered my head more embarrassed. "Hahaha, come on let's go!" He opened the door, grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

The room was decent sized, it looked like a small living walls were painted green and the floors was wooden. There was a small kitchen in the back. On the front wall there was a TV and a couch placed in front of it. There were chairs placed around the entire room. "I knew you were the one making all that noise out there Deidara." Kisame shouted from the couch. I started to panic so I hid behind Deidara. "Hahaha, yeah but it wasn't just me! Everyone meet Sachi!" He yelled for everyone to hear. He then stepped aside so everyone could see me. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at me. There were more people here than I thought there'd be. Sasori was in a corner doing something to the dead shark. Kisame was watching TV with a man who had slick back grey hair. The blue haired girl was making something in the kitchen with Zetsu watching her. The last person I saw was a man who had green eyes and a mask covering his mouth. He was just sitting next to a table counting money. I stood there for what seemed like a decade. Everybody peered at me expecting me to say something. Deidara tapped me from behind. "Say something Sachi!" He smiled. "Um...hi." I squeaked out. They still stared at me for a few more seconds before going back to what they were doing. I released my held breathe. "Maybe Shizu is a good last name for you," Deidara laughed, "I thought you weren't quiet." "I-I'm not!" I whispered. "Hmn? What was that? I couldn't hear you." He smirked. "Your mean." I glared at him playfully. _Why am I so comfortable around him? I barely meet him. For all I know he could be a murderer!_ I shook my head erasing the image of Deidara actually murdering someone. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone!" Deidara dragged me towards the shark man and guy with slick back grey hair. "Yo Kisame, Hidan. This is our new member Sachi!" He cheerfully pushed me towards them. "You already know Kisame.: He pointed at the bule shark like man. "and that's Hidan." "Um...hello."I bowed. Hidan looked me up and down and then smirked. " Why on earth would Pain want you? You look pathetic! Not even attractive." He sneered at me. _Wow...that felt like a smack in the face..._ "Jeez man...that's really harsh!" Deidara spat at him. He just laughed at Deidara. "Can you blame me! I mean look at her! She could have atleast cleaned herself up!" _What?_ For the first time I looked down at myself._ He...he's right! _I was a mess! My clothes were torned. My shirt was blue and the sleeves looked like they were burned severly. My shorts had tears all over them, and the black was fading to a grey. My shows were completley worn out. My skin was pale with black smudges every where. I bit my lower lip with embarrasment taking over me. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "Hey she just looks like she was in an intense fight!" Kisame spoke up. "she must be good if she's walking in here fine looking like that." He grinned. "Yeah! That makes sense!" Deidara joined in. Hidan grunted. "Too bad you can't remember anything. That would have been an awesome tale!" Right after Deidara said that his eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth clearly regretting what he just said. "HAHAHAHA! She doesn't remember anyhting! See you are fucking pathetic!" Hidan laughed some more. _Am I really that pathetic? Even Itachi said I was..._I could feel my self esteem take a huge plumit. "You're a dick Hidan." Deidara growled at him. He put a hand on my back leading me away. "Don't listen to him. He's just mad cause Jeshin isn't replying to his prayers." Deidara lauhed. "Jesin?" "No, Jeshin. It's this god that Hidan preys to. He shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know why." He laughed again.

We walked towards Sasori. "You kinda already meet my man Sasori, but...I'm going to formally introduce you." He chuckled. "My man Sasori! How's it going!" Deidara shouted. As we got closer the smell of raw, decaying fish filled my nostrils. I tried my hardest not to gag. We stopped a few feet in front of him. "Aye, this is Sachi." Deidara pushed me forward again. " I look forward to getting to know you Sasori." I smiled at him. The gagging urge still threatening to come at any moment. " Hi." Was all he said, he didn't even bother to look up. "Sasori here is yours truely partner in crime!" Deidara said proudly. "Put us together and we kick ass!" "Oh really?" I asked Sasori. "I do most of the work. Always." Deidara just grabed my arm and dragged me away. "What is he doing to that shark?" I asked once we were out of ear shoot. " Making another puppet." He groaned. "Puppet!" "uh...yeah. He usually makes human puppets, but he's trying something different." "But why puppets? They're creepy!" "I'll explain later. Hey Kakuzu!" We walked up to the man counting money. He just glared at us Deidara opened his mouth, but he spoke first. "I already know who she is Deidara, leave." "Hn." Deidara did a hair flip and walked away. I laughed to myself and followed him. "A hair flip?" He chuckled. "Just trying to have some fun. It's rare to have this many members together in one room." "Why?" "we are usually on missions." "um..." "I'll explain what missions are when you get your first one." _But why would I go on one? Wait a minute...Deidara said I was a new member, a member of what? I'll ask him later._ We walked into the kitchen. "You remember Konan right?" He pointed to the blue haired woman. I nodded. Konan looked up at the mention of her name. She looked at me blankly. "Hello Sachi." "how do you know my name?" " Deidara has a loud voice." She picked up her meal and walked away. "Eh, Don't pay much attention to her. She's always like that." I nodded. "Amd this is-" "Wait! Let me guess...Zetsu right?" The plant man nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to tasting you later." He grinned at me. My eyes widdened. I slowlly made my way behind Deidara."Her names Sachi!" Deidara grinned completly not shocked about what he just said. "Did he just say tasting me?" I asked still shocked. " Man Zetsu you are a creeper." Deidara said jokingly. "I'm just playing...or am I? Hmm, anyways I have some dinner reservations with some...ex clients." He started to walk away." Oh, and Sachi careful about the things you say and do around here." I looked at him questioningly peeking over Deidara. "Let's just say the walls have ears." And with that said he walked up to a wall and morphed into it. "Hehe, Zetsu's always interesting." Deidara said walking away. I still stood there shocked. "Did he say tasting me?"

"Well that's everyone!" Deidara cheered throwing himself onto a chair. "Thank you very much Deidara. I really appreciate it!" " No problem Kiddo! It was my pleasure, yeah!" I bowed. "Oh yeah! I have some questions." "Hmm, well go a head." Just then the door was shoved open crashing into the wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the doorway. In walked a very pissed Itachi. He scanned the room. Once he saw me he walked straight up to me, grabbed my arm and strated to drag me away. "Hey! Let go!" I tried to get out of his grip. He just tightened his hold on my arm. I winced at the pain that jolted up my arm. I looked back to see a pissed off Deidara pushing his chair back causing it to fall. "Yo! Itachi! What the hell do you thinkg you're doing!" Itachi stopped walking. "I'm the one that is to watch over her. Understand." It was more of a statement then a question. Itachi didn't let him reply he continued to drag me out of the room. Once outside he slammed the door and walked down the dark corridor. "Were are we going?" I shouted at him. He stopped infront of another door and opened it. "I told you to wait outside did I not?" He asked me calmly. It just then dawned on me. He did tell me to wait. "But...but Deidara said." "I don't care what he said. You listen to me." He said calmly while pushing me into the room. I landed with a thud. "Stay here." And with that he closed the door leaving me alone in the dark, cold empty room.

* * *

_Sorry it tooked forever!_

_A lot has happened and I haven't been able to write in a while. :(_

_But here it is! _

_Hope you liked it_

_And also I won't update until I get another review. :( sorry guys but I work hard on these and I want to know what you guys think :]_

_Love Sachi_


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

_Well it took a while but here it is!_

_Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto! BUT! I don own my OCC characters and this story_.

* * *

Run! Run! Run! The darkness engulfed my shivering body as I ran down what seemed to e an endless hallway. _Where are they!_ I could hear the faint sound of running footsteps behind me. I dared not to look back, afraid of what I might see. My legs were growing numb by how fast I was running. _Got to keep running! Gotta find them!_ My breathing was becoming shallow. My foot got caught on something and I soon found myself falling hitting the ground hard. I heard the footsteps behind me getting closer and then coming to a complete stop. "Finally!" A hatred filled voice hissed. I turned my head around slowly. My eyes widened and I felt a scream escape my throat.

"Hey kid!" I shot straight up gasping for air. A cold sweat trickling down my neck. I looked around. It was dark, I was barely able to make anything out. I was laying on a concrete bed with a thin blanket over me. "Finally. Are you going to scream every night?" I jumped shocked to hear that voice. "Z-zetsu?" "Who else? I told you to be careful with what you say and do here. You're lucky that the walls have ears, or you would have woken the whole base! You wouldn't want to make the other members hate you on your first night here." And with that said Zetsu morphed into the wall.

_That's right I'm with the Akatsuki now. Whatever the Akatsuki was anyways. I guess when I screamed in my dream I screamed in real life too. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. What was up with that dream… Who was I looking for? More importantly who was looking for me? A shiver went down my spine as I remembered the blood curtailing voice. _It was just a dream, I shouldn't think about it. I slowly laid back down pulling the blanket over me. I laid there for a second before jumping right back up. _Zetsu was watching me!_ Lets just say I didn't sleep too well after that.

"Get up." I felt the blanket being ripped off of me. " I was awake." I stared up to see Itachi standing over me. "Then why didn't you answer when I was knocking?" I glared at him. "You didn't." "Hn, come on." Itachi walked out. I sighed getting up and following him. My joints were stiff from the lack of sleep and the concrete bed. I followed Itachi until he stopped in front of a door. "Shower. There's clothes inside for you. Make sure you wash good. You reek." My mouth fell open and before I could say anything he walked off. "Don't take lang." He shouted before going into a room. _Ugh! He irks me_. I opened the door to see it was a bathroom ((Obviously)). There was a mirror hanging above the sink. I gasped and ran to it. I'm finally going to see what I looked like. I was shocked with what I saw. More than half of my face was covered with black smudges. I could barely see myself. All I could see was my icy blue eyes. My hair was in a tangled mess. Half of it was knotted and the other half was semi straight. It was a dull black. I'm going to have to shower if I want to see my whole face. Not that I was complaining. I turned on the water, quickly undressed, and jumped in. I sighed as the warm water hit my stiff joints.

I took at least an hour in there completely ignoring what Itachi said. I got out and looked at the clothes Itachi left for me. It was a black tank top, black shorts, and black shoes._ Wow! That stands out! _I changed quickly. I wiped the stem off of the mirror. I finally got a real look at myself. I had fair pale skin, my lips were slightly filled with a faint peach coloring to them, my cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, and to top it off my icy blue eyes. Not beautiful, but not ugly I guess. I sighed and brushed my hair till it was dry. I walked out at least two hours later. Itachi was standing there looking angry. "Uh, hi."I said looking down. "Come on." He started walking. I quickly followed him. Looking down the entire time. I noticed I had a lot of burns and scares on my legs. And arms. What happened to me… I didn't notice Itachi stopped walking and I bumped into him making me fall to the ground with a thud. My eyes widened and my vision went blank. I started to panic until I saw a girl running.

_Is that me?_ The girl seemed frightened as she ran desperately trying to get away from something….or someone. I tried to get up but found myself stuck to the ground. Suddenly a fire ball came out of nowhere. The girl screamed a scream of pure terror. "You can't get away child." My heart stopped. _That voice…_

"Sachi!" I blinked a few times. I looked up to see Itachi staring down at me. "What?" "You went blank there. Get up. We're here." I shook my head. _Have to stop thinking about that dream! _I stood taking in my surroundings. "We're outside." "Great observations." I rolled my eyes. It was beautiful outside. The sun was shinning and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. "What are we doing out here?" Itachi stood in front of me with an emotionless look on his face.

"I'm going to attack you with everything I have."

* * *

_He he he...Sorry it took forever! lol _

_Sorry it was really short I wanted to keep writing , but I really wanted_

_to end this chapter there._

_The next chapter is going to be long so no worries! :D_

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_Love Sachi _


	6. Chapter 6: Ouch

_Lost in Time_

_Chapter 6: Ouch_

_Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto our its characters! But I do own my own OC and this story plot._

* * *

_ You can not be serious__._ " You are kidding right?" I stared at Itachi as he started to do hand signs. Suddenly he yelled "Fireball Jutsu!" A large ball of flames engulfed his hand. I stood there gawking at it for a few seconds until he blew the fire ball towards me. I jumped out of the way seconds before the ball hit where I was standing. I landed with a thud on the grass, my breathing picking up. "Are you crazy!" He stood there staring at me. "No. Now fight." My eyes widened. _Is he mad! I don't remember a damn thing and he wants me to fight! What was that anyways?_ I looked back at the burnt ground just a few feet away from me. _That could have killed me_. "Fireball Jutsu!" I snapped my head back towards Itachi and he had another fireball in his hands. I jumped up quickly and made a mad dash to the left. The fireball ball singed my right calf in the process though. I yelped out in pain when I landed. I clutched onto my calf being careful not to touch the burnt area. Only an inch or two were burned. I winced when I poked it slightly. "Are you crazy! I don't know how to fight!" I tried to stand up. Pain running through my leg. Ouch, I started to limp towards the building that we came out of. "Where do you think you're going?" Itachi was in front of me suddenly. "Im injured so I'm going back to the building...thingy..The place we came out of!" I brushed past him. He just grunted. I limped my way back the way we came from.

It was a long walk..or um limp back to the building._ The nerve of that guy! I can't believe he attacked me! _I grumbled angrily until I reached the door. I pulled the handle. It was lock. Great! I started pounding on the door. "Hello!" I pounded on the door louder. _Just my luck. This would happen to me_. Deidara opened the door without me noticing and almost pounded him in the face, but luckily he grabbed my fist in his hand. "uh, sorry! I didn't realize you opened the door." I stood there blushing while Deidara still held my hand. "What are you doing out here?" He let go of my hand blushing sightly. "Uh, Itachi took me out to 'train me'." "What's with the air quotes?" He chuckled. I pointed to the burn on my calf. "Oh, he used the fireball jutsu on you eh? Well, come inside and I'll wrap it for you."

I followed close behind Deidara limping still. We were walking in complete silence. In the distance I could see Kisame standing against the wall. "Yo Deidara! What are you doing with the new girl again?" Deidara walked up to him stopping. "Itachi went a little too harsh on her while training. Completely burning a layer of her skin off." He pointed to my leg. "HAHAHA! Score one for Itachi! Did you even try to dodge?" "Yes! But- but what was that! Fire just came out of his hands..and..and it flew towards me!" Kisame stared at me like I was crazy or insane. "Uh, you're kidding right? Every ninja knows what the fireball jutsu is!" Deidara chuckled softly, "I'm pretty sure she was just kidding yeah!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. "See you later Kisame!" I wasn't kidding though. We made it to a door marked Deidara on the door in black font. "Come on." He unlocked the door and walked in. I hesitated for a bit. "Don't worry I won't bite." He winked and pulled me in. I was standing in the center of a four wall blank room. There was a bed in the far right corner and a dresser next to it. The room would be bare if there wasn't art work splattered all over the walls. There were figures all over the floors. Deidara must have caught me staring at the art because he cleared his throat. " I like art a lot heheh." He walked towards the dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out an ointment and some bandage. "Here sit on the bed." I walked slowly towards the bed being careful not to step on any of his art work. I sat on the edge and lifted my leg so it was resting on the corner of his bed. He knelt down next to my leg and opened the ointment and spread it evenly over my burns. I hissed at the pain. "Heheh sorry, should have warned you." He grinned. He continued to spread the ointment onto my leg. Once he finished with that he wrapped the bandage around my burn securing it tightly. "There, that should be better in a couple of days. The ointment I put onto it is supposed to make it heal faster." "Thank you." I stood up off his bed. I tried to put some pressure onto it but winced in the pain. "Hey there, be careful it's still going to hurt for a few days. Don't put so much strain onto it for a while okay?" He put the bandage and ointment back into the drewer. "You know, Itachi went pretty easy on you. He usually does so much more damage than that. Consider yourself lucky little one." He winked at me. I blushed slightly. "Um, Deidara?" "Hmm?" He turned towards me. "Back there, with Kisame. I wasn't kissing about not knowing what a jutsu is." He looked at me. first with shock but that soon turned to understandment. "Oh yeah, you don't remember anything. Sorry I forgot." "Deidara?" "Yeah?" I looked down for a moment. Maybe this is too much to ask. I mean I barely know the guy."Can you teach me." He looked at me for a few seconds. "Teach you what?" "Eveything."

For the rest of the day Deidara taught me everything I needed to know. From missions, to jutsus, to chakra, to being a ninja. I was so overwhelmed from all the new knowledge I was absorbing. "Well! That is basically all you need to know for now. Did it jog anything from your past?" I looked down. "No, but at least I know what everyone is talking about now." I grinned. I was glad I asked Deidara to teach me the basics. It didn't help jog anything, but now I know some things, right? "Thank you very much Deidara." I bowed. "I really appreciate it." I smiled. He smiled softly at me. "Sure thing." He then looked down. "Um, would you like me to show you around the grounds? I mean so you don't get lost or anything." He blushed sightly. I was caught of guard. Why was he blushing again. "Su-" Before I could finish Itachi came walking in. "Hey! You have to knock first Itachi!" Deidara sneered. Itachi completely ignored Deidara and walked straight up to me. "Where did you go?" I stared at him coldly. " You attacked me so I came inside to get my injury bandaged." "You were suppose to come back after that." I stared up at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me! I can barely walk without limping, and you expect me to return and try to fight you?" He just stared at me. "You're crazy." I walked past him purposely bumping into him. Which probably hurt me more than him since he was inches taller then I was. "Thanks a lot Itachi! I was just asking her to-" "Just asking her what?" He stared at Deidara with stone cold eyes. "Get out of my room."

* * *

_Sorry it took FOREVER to reply!_

_It's short sorry I lied in the last one T_T _

_I will try and upload soon!_

_Please review!_

_XOXOXO_

_Love Sachi_


End file.
